1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a competition game apparatus such as a driving game apparatus which can be operated by the player to control an automobile driven in a simulated manner or actually by the player to compete for ranking with another automobile driven in a simulated manner or actually by another player or a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been known a driving game apparatus as a competition game apparatus operated by a plurality of players to run a plurality of automobiles driven in a simulated manner respectively by the players on respective courses or tracks that are virtually established in a game space, in order to complete for ranking after a predetermined period of time has elapsed or the automobiles have traveled a predetermined distance. There has also been known a competition game apparatus in an amusement park or the like which is operated by a plurality of players to drive respective movable amusement objects actually on respective courses or tracks in order to complete for ranking after a predetermined period of time has elapsed or the movable amusement objects have traveled a predetermined distance.
In the above competition game apparatus, however, the automobiles or movable amusement objects are ranked solely based on their positions after a predetermined period of time has elapsed or the automobiles or the movable amusement objects have traveled a predetermined distance, and their ranking does not properly reflect the driving skill of each of the players. Specifically, the driving skill of each player which can be evaluated includes the ability, which has been evaluated by conventional competition game apparatus, to run fast on a given course or track, and other elements, e.g., the ability to pass many closely running automobiles without contacting or colliding with the, and the ability to run fast along a given curve. Since the conventional competition game apparatus have evaluated only part of the driving skill of the player, they fail to properly evaluate other aspects of the driving skill of the player, e.g., the ability to pass other automobiles. Therefore, the conventional competition game apparatus may not be interesting to those players who have excellent ability to drive their automobiles or movable amusement objects to pass other automobiles or movable amusement objects in the competition game.